Puku's Candy Love
by Puku
Summary: Love can be many things, even something we may not consider. It is the love that burns brighter than all the rest, that we may consider to be something more. Can the bond between two best childhood friends last through the trials that life will ruthlessly throw at them? Will they grow apart? Puku has always dearly loved her best friend, Ken, but is it what she thinks it is?
1. Prologue

I met him on the first day of Pre-Kindergarten, on that fateful day I met my best friend in the world.

**"Puuku!- Wake up Sweetie!"**  
Mommah said melodically to me as she skipped up the stairs to my room.  
**"Puku! It's time to wake up, today is your first day of pre-k! You're going to make so many new friends!" **  
Mom opened the door gently, as in her young age had energy and patience. Her eyes widened in shock, but was quickly relaxed once again from recanting her shock.  
**"Should have known you would already be up, silly Puku~"**  
**"Mommah!"**  
I yelled as I ran towards my mother's warm embrace. Detaching, mom started toward my bedroom door, expecting I would follow. I scuttled after her and grabbed her hand, walking and swinging arms as we went down the stairs. She went into her closet and held up a jumper with long dog ears in front of me.  
**"Puppy Suit, yah! That's great!"**  
Mom's head bobbed down for a second then she looked back up at me a little concerned.  
**"Puku... It's a rabbit."**  
**"No way, that's a puppy. I like it to be a puppy any way!"**  
I love love loved it!  
Soon enough, I was ready to go and we were off- to school!  
Hand in hand with my mother, she led me to my class room and we stopped just inside the open class room. I swung my head in awe, so many kids and it looked exciting! I was so nervous. Suddenly I felt mom hold me, I turned to complete the hug, cheek to cheek. There was a warm feeling running down my face, I jerked a little to see what happened. Mom had dribbles of salty tears in her eyes. Knowing that I saw, she quickly rubbed them away.  
**"hah, It will fine dear! I will see you after school, okay?" **Gave me a kiss on the forehead and left...  
I felt a little confused, but I soon shook it off my mind.  
Turning my head I began my search for a new friend. Everyone was already playing with one another. Peering and peering, I see a boy with overalls and bawl cut hair do sitting alone at a small round table, it seemed as if he was eating a snack. I took it upon myself to go meet him, sitting in the short pink stool next to him.  
**"Hey, you... What are you eating?"**  
I said calmly. He kinda glanced at me and looked down at the table with a cookie gripped in his hands while keeping it in his mouth, as if it was some kind of excuse not to answer.  
**"... Heeeey- Does that cookie have your tongue? What's your name, want to be my friend?"**  
He lifted his head stiffly and starred at me for a second. He just kind of slid the cookie, unbitten, out of his mouth, leaving it in an 'o' shape.  
**"..I'm Ken...You... Want to be friends... wiff me?" **  
There was a gap between a front and side tooth, where he had lost a tooth, giving him a lisp.  
I say  
**"yah! Friends are great! ... What are you eating?"**  
Ken answers softly  
**"A Little Prince Cookie... D-... Do you want one?"**  
My mouth widened into a huge grin as I took the cookie.  
**"Wow, thanks cookies are great!" **

Who would have known that a cookie would be what began our friendship. Over a few years we grew to be insuperable, especially since it turned out we lived a few houses apart.

One afternoon in the 1st grade, Ken walked over to my house to play.  
"Hey Ken, how're you doing? What's up?"  
I yelled to him from my front door. He ran towards me tripping over his self a little. Standing right in front of me I observe his stature, he is a little shorter than me.  
"I couldn't see you back there, heh."  
At this time Ken didn't have any glasses, but I always felt concerned about his vision getting worse. I knew after all, my vision wasn't great either and I was going to be getting glasses soon. I had always envied the color of his eyes, they were such a light and beautiful shade of green. I never felt my eye color was any special, just a brown-green hazel, So I loved seeing his.  
"Puu~ku. Guess what? I went to the supermarket with my mom and got to play the capsule machine!"  
I looked at him in astonishment and wonder.  
"Wha'd you get, Ken?"  
He smiled at me while saying  
"I don't know yet I wanted it to be a surprise until I came to show you!"  
-"Let's open it then!"  
He popped it open and tore the plastic wrapping to reveal the prize. Disappointment appeared on his face.  
"Aww... It's just a ring and it's pink too... My mom says boys don't like rings and that they are for girls."  
With it in his small hand, he glared at the plastic ring. Then he looked at me as if he had an Idea, like a light bulb went off.  
"Puku! Puku! You're a girl..., right?"  
I nodded with a blank look.  
"I want you to have it, so if we were to ever be away from each other, you can remember me!"  
He dropped it into my hands. The ring had a dull luster as it was plastic and where a stone would be, was the letter 'B', not that I had any clue as to what the heck B would stand for.

"Oh.. Thanks Ken. "

I smiled brightly at my ring and unknowingly put it on my left ring finger, somehow it felt natural. I flared my fingers stretched out wide, looking at the full visage of it. It was great.

Ken's mom noticed I had started wearing glasses and decided to get Ken checked out, as he was showing signs of weak vision. When I saw his car come home from the doctor I went straight over to see what happened.  
Ken got out of his car to greet me, he seemed a little embarrassed. I stared at him in shock.  
"Ken, you got glasses! ...B-but why such ugly coke bottles?"  
I couldn't really tell with the circles in the coke bottles, but it seemed like he stared at me for a second. Redness flushed all over his face and tears began to flowing in bubbles off of his face. He ran into his house and slammed the front door behind him.  
I felt guilty and looked up at his mom.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Ken's Mom, I didn't mean to make him cry."  
"He's fine, just go on in and talk to him."  
I went on in and talked with him about it.  
"Ken... Ken, I'm sorry. Don't Cry."  
I then hear a muffled voice nearby.  
"...I'm not crying..."~  
I gave him a second to bring himself together and he explained...  
"Well, it turns out... My eyes are really, really bad. They told me I need extra layers on my lenses, so I could see best I can."  
I was sad, I knew that meant I would not be able to see Kens pretty green eyes and more. I felt bad for him too, his mom is very sheltering and lacks fashion sense, she already had Ken wearing 'less than fashionable' clothes. He didn't really notice because that's how he'd dressed forever.

We were geeks [whatever you'd call it], we didn't do what normal kids did, like sports or popular culture. I liked my technology and video games, Ken would play right beside me. His dad... I don't know much about him, but Ken had told me that he is pretty strict and that it didn't matter since his Dad had been deported with the Army. I never really understood why, but Ken always shook and looked as if he was about to cry whenever we spoke of his father, so I didn't ask.

Right after Ken got his glasses, people began to bully him. I always tried to defend him, had gone and alerted authority. They never believed me. Ken decided he never wanted to tell his mom, because he didn't want to worry her, begging me not to tell her myself. He told me if his parents were to know he had been bullied, he would be taken out of school or they would move with his dad.  
It all only got so much worse in middle school, which was physical and High School, physical and demoralizing...  
I remember many nights crying to myself out of worry. I would think to myself, what if they do something awful to him.  
I, myself once was accidentally punched in the gut trying to protect him. It really hurt, but I gave me a feeling as to what Ken was going through. I fell to the ground, holding my stomach.  
"Hey you, why'd you get in the way, now you're hurt you stupid bunny girl."  
This is what the bully told me, but I couldn't really hear it, as if my ears began filling up, with blood pressure.  
Ken fell to his knees next to me, which were already skinned and bruised from the previous day. Blood ran from his nose, down his lip, from where they punched his face.  
He held my shoulders,  
"Puku...~ Puku! Why did you get in the way?!-"  
Crying, another kid kicked his side hard, his frail body smashing against the lockers.  
"K-ken!~..."  
I began to gush tears.  
I stumbled, trying to go help him and a kid pull me back by my hair.  
Two other kids dragged Ken into the men's bathroom with a broken glass bottle.  
I tried braking free, but the one kid kept yanking my hair back.  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!-"  
It was Ken, I had no clue as to what was going on.  
Suddenly, a night patrol officer came rushing towards us. The kid who had my hair suddenly called the other kids.  
"It's the cops, come on!"  
The other two kids came running out, and they all made a run for it. Without a second thought I rushed into the men's restroom to get Ken. Blood everywhere. I stared at him for a second in disbelief, he was awake but severely lacked energy. I felt ill, as if I would throw up. Everything was getting dark. I passed out.

Blur.  
Fuzziness.  
I felt chilly. I began groping around, there was linen. I made my eyes open, disorientation took effect.  
"Huuh.. Whu...what is this..?"  
Suddenly conscientiousness aroused me and I remembered what had happened.  
"Ken!?"  
I hear a voice.  
"His condition is not good, but he will live."  
It was a doctor, I guessed we were in a hospital.  
"Wh-where is he, is he alright? What's wrong?!"  
I was crying again. They never told me what was wrong and neither did Ken. Ken told me he could never tell me, that it was too embarrassing.  
I decided right then, Ken may leave me, but I can't let this continue as it stands.  
I continued to try and protect him as best as I could. I was seriously thinking of a way I could inform his mother.  
It wasn't too soon after my own parents had decided to move abroad, for work. I said to them that I was not going to move with them. It is hard to explain, but my parents had already sold our house. I had been Saving my money for college, but I was already glued on my Idea to rent an apartment to stay nearby. My parents were pretty lenient and allowed me to do this.  
However, much to my dismay the only apartment I could stay at was just barely out of the school district I was in. I had to change Schools. It felt like nothing was working out for me, but I was still close enough to see Ken. No, I can't protect him from another school! It bothered me all that night before going to the new school. 


	2. Chapter 1

**The day was rainy.**

**Plop plipp plipp...**

**S-sshhhhhhh~~~**

**This house…**

**Was decorated neatly in and old fashion with a doll like appearance.**

**There is…**

**A tea set, so fragile in appearance, thin porcelain.**

**Hand panted, it carried a few slight chips.**

**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~**

**The rain continued.**

**A flour fluffed white old boney hand reaches gently for the arm of the little cup, pinkie out.**

**The hand shook as it was lifted to the dry cracking lips. Little dribbles of the tea flow down the chin.**

**The cup is lowered to the lap.**

**Sitting on the small lavender loveseat was ghost-like old maid.**

**From the looks of it she did not venture out side often.**

**The house was small.**

**The little old woman lived alone.**

**No pets roamed, little birds were her dearest friends.**

**The mistress sat on her loveseat sipping a little more tea before re- placing it upon the small white painted coffee table.**

**There was not a soul to be found.**

**She had lived a most comfortable life.**

**Her chest fluttered.**

**She had never married.**

**The arm flopped weakly to her side.**

**She let out a little cough.**

**Pliip pliip….plip.**

**The rain has finally stopped.**

**As if on cue she had decided to wander to her garden where the air was fresh.**

**She sit in a rocking bench.**

**Staring at the flowers, little droplets dangling as if a thread was keeping it there, she found 'the world is such a beautiful place.**

**Her head gently raises and it's back rests on the bench's top.**

**The sky was so blue, with the puffy whitening clouds slowly drifting apart.**

**Her eyes slowly shut another droplet seemed to be falling from there, but it was not due to rain.**

**As the liquid diamond fell to her cheek she breathed in one long breath and out.**

**Her soul washed flowing away from the lifeless body and was now in the hands of God.**

**Chapter 1**

**-The beginning of a wonderful thing?-**

**A finger raises to sweep a tear inwards to dry.**

**When I came to, I realized the story of the old woman had belonged to my dreams.**

**I didn't think much on it, but I was unsure as to why the dream occurred at all.**

**I lay there, it's the first day of school I have ever had without my mother present.**

**I was ready to fall back to sleep, but this feeling of desire of wanting to prove myself as a responsible Blossoming flower fluttered within me. **

**I stiffly flung the cool down comforter off of me, body stretching Longley, thinking to myself that I am one silly child. **

**In the mornings, upon getting up from bed I feel heavy headed and dizzy, so I shut my eyes straightly, still thinking to myself as witty, swinging my legs to the side, off of the bed.**

**Still kind of lying there with legs dangling, my feet press against the floor, gaining it bearings.**

**In a wedge roll motion, I flung myself into the air.**

**Still feeling pretty witty.**

**I pulled on my usual brown dog character clothing.**

**It was a knee length full skit jumper-like dress with a hood that had long ears attached.**

**I walked into the kitchen, had myself some cereal.**

**Eating cereal gave me a moment to thing, being a person who cannot conceive time well, I got lost in thought remembering Ken…**

**My best friend in the whole world. He has gone through so much, and I want to be his guardian. I don't want anyone to hurt him ever again.**

** Suddenly, the image of his bruised and bloody body from the times those unforgivable people had beaten him… It sickened me. My chest began to throb. **

**I continued to think about Ken whilst staring blankly beyond my cereal, a more important thought reached my mind; Would I ever see him again?**

**I reminisced about his adorable appearance and small stature, wielding an honest, pristine and bright smile when we would meet. The times we spent together, all of our confidentialities shared. He didn't have many friends, and since his parents knew me well, they allowed him to stay with me at my house when he was depressed and needed someone as kids, as we got older we were not sure as to why it was no longer allowed. When he would stay over, Before going to sleep he would take off his glasses and I could see the pure green in his eyes again. When I stared at them, he would look at me nervously and ask,**

** "Puuuuku, why are you doing thaaaat?" followed by a bright red blush while looking down shyly.**

**By that time I had come to realize I was late for school and ran down to the school.**

**While trying to find the front of the school, I stumble across what looks like a small field with benches and trees. When looking to the right I see a gym and the left a garden…**

**I look in front of me, it's a door to the school. I wasn't real sure if it was the entrance, but it was open either way. As soon as I enter the building, there is a fluffy woman with white hair tied into a bun starting towards me. As if she had been waiting, she called to me, **

**"Miss excuse me, if you are a student, why are you not in class?" I looked up at her worriedly**

**"I'm sorry~~ I'm new here, I got lost… (lie) I don't know where to find my classes…" Anxiously my face grew red and I could feel welling in my eyes. **

**"I'm really sorry, ma'am."**

**She looked at me pleasantly **

**"No,no, It's your first day, it's alright, I will help you. Who might you be?"**

**A little tear forced it self out and fluttered on down before I choked the rest down.**

**"… I-I'm Puku" I sniveled.**

**"Oh, Puku! Puku Duckie, yes? I have been expecting you! There is also another new student here today, but he already made his classes, so I can help you more personally now… You will need to go visit the Student Body President, to obtain all that you need. His name is Nathaniel."**

**She wandered off plopping away, left me to find my way around on my own. Maybe she just has a lot on her mind?...**

**I pace down the hall a little, I turn left and look the little window. A class was going on, so I decided to not disturb it and continued to the opposite side of the hall. The door is open, standing next to the door I lean over and peer in. Suddenly a boy with light blond hair takes notice to me, **

**"I haven't seen you around here, new? Do you need any help?"**

**"Hello~ I'm looking for the Student body president. Is he around?"**

**He introduced himself and smiled professionally while sticking out his hand.**

**"That would be me, I'm Nathaniel. How can I help you?"**

**I return the smile and hand shake.**

**"I'm new here, my name is Puku. I was told you could help me with some enrollment forms?"**

**"Mmmhmm, can do." He begins flipping through papers and returns "Well you seem to still be missing your enrollment fee , photo I.D., and this form is missing your guardian's signature."**

**Ahhh nooooo! I could have sworn I had them sign it before leaving!.**

**"Yeeeeeeee, Are you suuuuuuuure? I was sooo sure I had it all filled out!" Today didn't seem to be working out well with me…**

**Nathaniel's fingers formed and sideways L shape under his chin.**

**"hmmmmmmmmm. Well, I'll keep looking just in case it was misplaced, but in the mean time you should get the other things done."**

**He said bluntly.**

***biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nggg*~**

**Switch bell sounded and I left the student body office. **

**My head was twisted in all directions except for in front of me. **

***clash***

**I ran into someone hard. They were close to falling and I grabbed their hand to break their fall.**

**I was hoping most of all that they were not hurt, I always want to be friendly with everyone. My eyes shut nervously, me trying to avoid sudden eye contact, but remembering courteousness and good timing I reopen my eyes only to find…**

**Ken at the other end of my arm. Frozen in time, I begin to blush from shock and wriggling my arm trying to pull him up to his feet. He was looking down and seemed nervous as well.**

**He begins to look up to his savior.**

**"Oh thanks so much….-P-Puku!?" You couldn't tell from his glasses but his eyes were probably bugging.**

**"Ken! W-what are you doing here?" I had let go and my hands had shyly clasped together against my chest.**

**Ken stiffly bushed his hair to the back of his head and held it there for a second.**

**"Well… I really wanted to be with you Puku… So I transferred schools."**

**His hands had dropped and he began to twiddle his index fingers together, with his lips puckered out, a somewhat guilty look. I stared at him still in shock. As always my realization was slow, but when I broke trance, I grabbed his arms in both of my hand, pulling him into me, grasping him. Tightly I begin slowly moving my arms to hold tighter.-I could feel my breast bulge, pressed against him.- He was warm, I could feel the beating rapping fast from his chest bumping against mine. I didn't want to let go. After a few moments, he returned the embrace, his arms around my waist. He was just a little shorter than me.**

**I did not think much of as to why he was here, but he was and I felt a great heaviness lifted and ****replaced with fluffy relief. Why did I feels so fluttery? Surly it was because I had another chance to protect my best friend? Something still felt odd and slightly nauseating. I didn't want to leave him ever again. Something came over me and I lowered my cheek to sweep against his cheek, which shortly began to feel hot.**

**Suddenly I realize our current situation being in the hall way during a passing period. Some people were staring, I really didn't think much on it, but I didn't want to embarrass Ken or anything. I let go sharply and promptly adjusted my palm against the nape of my neck and began nervously ruffling my hair. **

**"heheheh, sorry 'bout that, guess I was a little excited…"**

**Ken immediately rose both of his hands in line with his shoulders, waving them in an opposing windshield wiper motion.**

**"N-.n-n-noo~ That's okay, Puku…"**

**He began to twiddle his index fingers again while looking down, then back up at me.**

**"Puku….. I really hope the kids in my class will be nice…."**

**A shivering wrinkle in my brow grew in worry, but I gathered myself, trying to reassure him.**

**"They have no reason not to be. You're a… great guy, Ken." I may as well have been a cartoon character, who blushed so hard that puffs of steam flared out of my ears from my frank compliment.**

**I was pretty preoccupied with my own blushiness, I didn't realize he had gotten a little pink as well.**

**"Puku….~-"**

**Suddenly Ken had been bumped into pretty hard and he fell to his knees, his palms roughly hitting the school's tile. I look at the offender angrily, being so used to it as an intended action. There is a beautiful- looking blond, standing in front of two other girls, one Asian and the other a brunette with a few brow piercings. I caught a glimpse of the blonde, the short-lived smirk made her a true beast in my eyes. I could feel the surge of rage build up. Still on the ground, I hear Ken whimper;**

**"S-Sorry! I guess I was blocking the hall….~"**

**The blonde began to snicker,**

**"Ewwww… You should be sorry. You little freaks need to go get a room and stop blocking the hall, I'll be late for class."**

**She began to sachet off with her herd. **

**The fury had built up to where thought could not properly function and everything was stuffy, although everything was monotone, I could hear a little whine.**

**"I... cause you so much trouble… I'm so sorry…."**

**He wobbled stiffly to his feet, his head still bent down nearly to his chest, but I could still see he was tearing up. **

**"No… Ken, you-"**

**I tried to say as he ran off. It was a very upsetting moment and it ruined my whole day. I decided I would let him be for a while, I still had things to do. I thought to myself, ok now… Where can I get my ID photo taken….? I step slowly outside while pondering this… In my peripheral I notice a tough-looking boy, he had nearly shoulder length tomato red hair. He was leaning his back against the wall of the school, his hands shoved loosely in his pockets. I look at him somewhat dumb-founded. Why is he not in class?**

**"… Hello?"**

**He shifted his serious-looking eyes lazily toward me.**

**"-Hi."**

**Then preceded to shift them back to their previous view, completely brushing me off, it felt like.**

**"eeeehummmm…. I'm just taking a look around the school and saw you there. Thought I'd say hi."**

**Still stoically staring off to the field he responds;**

**"Okay then, don't let me stop you."**

**I continued to stare somewhat mindlessly in the same direction as the boy, then began to wonder why I was there and went back into the school dazedly. **

**Not having much shame to spare, I walk into the one open classroom, it seemed to be a free period.**

**I see a nice looking carrot haired girl wearing purple and green, she sensed my notice of her and moseyed on over toward me. She smiled brightly at me while waving.**

**"Hi!~ I don't remember seeing you around, are you new?"**

**I responded duly, and we began to chat. Her name is Iris, she told me. For much of the conversation, I was half there, being as air-headed as usual… I happen to notice Ken sitting in one of the rows in this class, he was asleep. **

**Iris seem to notice my staring and confronted me,**

**"Oh, that's Ken. He's also new it seems. He seems pretty nice and talkative." She smiled.**

**Playing along somewhat I requited;**

**"He was talkative with you?" **

**I sighed feeling a little discouraged, I should have been feeling better that he was making new friends. A very contradicting and confusing feeling. He had not really talked to many girls other than me in length. It was hard, but I came to a realization I was just getting jealous since Ken is my best friend and now he would probably be dividing his time from me and tried to be happy for him. It was harder than I imagined…**

**The free-period was ending and after speaking to the teacher, I was told this is my classroom after all.**

**I felt an urge to talk with Ken again once the class ended.**

**I was still talking to Iris when the bell rang and noticed Ken walking out of the door. I told Iris I would see her later and went after him. **

**I quickly waltz over to him and hover near his neck. Breathing hotly, I speak lowly...**

**"Ken~~~"**

** I say playfully standing behind him closely, hoping to surprise him. I succeeded and he jumped out of his skin. I giggled sadistically.**

**"Puku! Why do you do that all the time!?" He said jumpily, still feeling the jitters.**

**"What are you doin', Ken?~~ Got time to help me out for a sec?" I say grinning cheekily.**

**"Anything for you, Puku. What is it?"**

**"Weeeeeeeeeeeell~~~…"**

**I just wanted to chat with Ken and was actually not sure what to say at the moment. I pause in thought and stare at him blankly, mouth wrinkling in forgetfulness.**

**"haha, Puku, did you forget what you were going to say again?" He said grinning.**

**"Hush, Ken. :I You know me all too well. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"**

**I still drew a blank.**

**"…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. OH! Do you know where I can get my ID photo taken?"**

**-Comedic moment where the is a falling and a face planting involved, which could imply a 'seriously?'-**

**He replied worriedly to me;**

**"y-yeah… There is a gift shop near by, where you can get it done. Should I go with you?" ^^'''''**

**Suddenly my comedic sarcasm parodies a dramatic scene whence I grasp Ken's hands upward while widening my eyes sweetly and tip my head to the side in inquiry, puckering my lips to make a cushy sound,**

**"Ken wants to go with me?" **

**I, then proceed to stick out my tongue while grinning deviously. I grab his hand, which was sweaty and warm, and walk on out the door dragging him behind me.**

**On the way to the store we walk side by side chatting;**

**"Do you think we'll get in trouble, Puku?"**

**Ken said to me curiously.**

**"Nehh, It's our first day and we need to get register stuff done."**

**He switches topics;**

**"Were you surprised to see me? Is it weird I switched schools to be with you?"**

**I stop for a second to look at him. I usually say things without realizing the consequences of my honesty.**

**"It, Ken, is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me~ I couldn't have been happier to see you again."**

**He smiled shyly like a child who had just been given some candy. His face had turned beat red again. Did I say something embarrassing? Or…**

**I lift my hand and get close while placing it upon his forehead, brushing his thick bangs to the side.**

**He was, indeed warm and this worried me.**

**"Ken, are you ill!? You feel feverish." I interrogated sternly, such as a sheltering mother.**

**Ken softly began to speak to me.**

**"Puku…~"**

**I utter concerning words of confirmation.**

**"Yes, Ken?"-**

**"… Your… really close."**

**I processed this slowly in my mind, then backed up promptly.**

**"Sorry! Heheh…"**

**I began to feel foolish and blushed nervously, swirling around forward stiffly pacing, unknowingly preceding him. **

**"Well….!- We're Here, lets get this done." :I**

**We both peek our head into the small shop. There is no one there but and elder looking gentleman with grey wild short hair, wearing a white blazer and yellow, rainbow printed vest. A fruity looking guy, he was. I walk up to the counter automatically muster up my polite and professional disposition.**

**"Hello, Sir. We are new to this area and need to obtain a photo ID for school. Can we possibly do this here?"**

**"Yes, yes you may."**

**He said as he waved his arms to the direction of the store's photo booth. Ken stands patiently by the counter as I frolic toward the booth.**

**After I take my photo, I project my voice over to Ken.**

**"Hey, Ken. Comm'ere, We should get a current photo of us while we are here. Our last photo together was a long time ago, it's getting pretty old now." I said chuckling cheerfully.**

**Ken points at himself staring at me blankly and shuffles on over after realizing the obvious.**

**He plops down on the seat next to me placing his hand clutched together in his lap and looks toward the camera, sitting straight and stiff. Sitting next to him a can catch a peek at his side profile, I notice his smooth soft face and can see his eyes behind his glasses. I had always loved those beautiful green eyes, and seeing them rarely now, makes it all the more exciting. His eyes float toward me, as he notices my absence. I flutter, my heart racing from the full visage of his irises facing me. I clutch my chest in awe.**

**"Puku… Are you awake over there?"**

**I snap quickly back to reality.**

**"Y-yeah!"**

**The countdown began.**

**3…2…**

**I grab him from the side, somewhat pulling him to my side, holding his inward arm toward my chest. His face bumps against mine, causing his glasses to push up on his face diagonally. **

…**1!**

**I shoot a huge smile as the camera flashes.**

**I have the machine print two pictures and I continue to the counter.**

**"I would like all of these." **

**Ken comes brushing up beside me and begins to pull out some bills. I notice this and quickly slap the full amount onto the counter's surface, looking the store owner seriously in the eye.**

**"Here, this is all of it."**

**Ken looked up at me sheepishly**

**"Puku… One of those are mine, right…? I have money he-"**

**"I've got it Ken, it's fine with me."**

**I winked, while sticking my thumb up fiercely in front of him.**

**-Okay face-**

**"Okay…"**

**He stuffs the bills back into his wallet.**

**On the way back to the school Ken notices an unusual lump near the dip in my clavicle.**

**"What's that, Puku?"**

**He said while pointing.**

**I grope for the lump with my hands and move up ward to a necklace chain. I take the chain in between my fingers and pull up with it and reveal the full chain. At its pendant position is a small plastic ring. It is Pink and has a cursive letter B on it.**

**"That is-!"**

**Ken gasped**

**"You still have that!?"**

**I nod gently. **

**"Yes… It has gotten too small for my fingers and When I thought we couldn't see each other anymore I put it on a chain and under my shirt so that it would be close to my heart."**

**I grin pleasantly and a little nervously.**

**Ken blushes furiously and stares at me dumbfounded.**

**"How could I have not noticed until now…?" He places his head into his hands**

**We had finally arrived to the school. I stop in my tracks to ponder what I need to do next.**

**Hmmmmmm… Entrance Fee! I thought to myself. I dig into my pockets and pull out some lint.**

**I stare at it pitifully and begin to think out loud.**

**"I don't have any money to pay for the entrance fee!~"**

**I tuck my head down toward the dirt in shame. Suddenly I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder from behind.**

**"Poor, poor, Puku. You don't have any money left?"**

**I look up at Ken, suddenly realizing he heard me.**

**"Take some of mine, you bought our pictures after all."**

**He said with a reassuring smile while handing me the money. I begin to blubber and sob.**

**"Th-thank You, Kenn~~~"**

** I bury my head into his chest and finish, holding the cash close to me. He petted my head with caress. **

**Later that day, after returning to Nathaniel a few times, he finally found my application sheet.**

**"Sorry about that, Puku. I guess it was put into another cabinet entirely. "**

**Said Nathanial as he handed it to me. **

**"The principal seems to be free about now, if you want to let her know you have everything in order."**

**"Thanks, Nat!"**

**I chimed while continuing out the door of the council room. There near the entrance is the principal.**

**"I have everything done! Ma'am!" **

**I prop up my arms with the pages neatly stacked to her front. She takes them from me and drops the pages and I bend over in an attempt to help, but she had them back before I could even look down fully. We both rose.**

**"Miss Duckie… Can you help me find a paper clip?"**

**I nodded and went straight to my home room class where I had seen a stray paper clip previously. It was still there, I grabbed it and brought it back to the principal. It was done, I am now an official Student of Sweet Amouris High School. **

**The school day ended, I was so tired. It was a long day. I shuffle down the hall sleepily, tripping over myself and as I almost fell, my hand was grabbed… by Ken.**

**"H-hey, Ken. What's up?" **

**I said rubbing my eyes nonchalantly.**

**"You were about to fall there, you should be more careful!"**

**He paused and I came to my feet.**

**"Puku,… umm… Do you want to see the rest of the school with me?**

**I grin at him while having my eyes shut.**

**"Yeah, sounds nice."**

**Someone had been there waiting, they bend over to find a picture. They grin devilishly, put it into a bag and leave.**

**Ken and I continue to walk not noticing the person who was there. I rub my eyes again and yawn, Ken suddenly yawns after me. **

**We went around in circles for a while, we weren't very familiar with the school at all.**

**When we were tired of looking we decided to take a break on a step. I sit with my wrist supporting my head and blink groggily, when I look toward Ken, who was taking out his favorite cookies. **

**"Want one Puku?"**

**He held out the cookie toward me while one dangled out of his mouth.**

**In that moment I was so out of it, I don't exactly remember what I did, but I lean my face in toward him and had my mouth bit into the cookie that was currently in his mouth. I sleepily stick out my tongue to get the chocolate and accidentally press it against his lip. Still half-awake I bite down on the cookie and I my mouth inches a little closer and our lips press together. So soft, what is this softness I wondered. I then fall asleep, with my head heavily resting on his shoulder. **

**Continued in Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2

**Emeralds are a precious, precious gem.**

**Gems' beauty are like pristine loosely flowing liquid left frozen in time, crystallized. We see them most of the time as a finished man-crafted item. However, they do not begin this way. Such as the cliché entails, 'a diamond in the rough', dictates a pure gem which has been left unaltered in nature.**

**Left this way, they are in disguise under a thick layer of stone. The insides may hold the wondrous gem, but it is not as lustrous and smooth as we see as in a jeweler's mart. To the dismay of our expectations, these mystifying stones are quite rough, jagged and milky in nature. To me, though, sometimes these jewels are best seen as God intended; naked, raw, and unsoiled by foreign interaction. Their purity, beams a glorious and surprising story only nature can help tell. Their lucidity can tease the parched senses, fooling them to believe it can fulfill thirst.**

**Beyond flora, green seems to be of the rarest colors standing side-by-side with violet, that infiltrates our tongues' palate with a sweet and intelligent fragrance. **

**The pigmentation of green in the a living beast's eye has been studied statistically as the rarest color to be.**

**The beautifully breath-taking color, is a blessing to me in this world, as it hides slightly within my eye, my description being mainly a descriptor of a rotting clover, but even more luckily for myself is with these eyes I could easily see the more fluidly and transparently painted color of green, emerald even, which is beheld within his eyes. **

**I have a somewhat working hypothesis, having to do with sun and moon signs. I am typically not the superstitious type, but am always open to interesting ideas. It was once mentioned to me by a friend that one person can hold many kinds of astral signs from human birth. Most know of their Sun's sign, also known as a star sign or horoscope. Inevitably, I found this quite interesting and took it upon myself to find out more of my natal signs. Most interestingly, I came to find out that the opposite to my sun sign, being Gemini of twins, was the moon. Much to my pleasant surprises my moon was, Pieces, of the fish. It was mainly exciting, for fish had always intrigued me , but it also curiously happened to be Ken's sun sign. **

**Still, I wondered to myself why I always thought of Ken so endearingly…**

**Chapter 2**

**-Am I just so Whimsically Philosophical?-**

**As my consciences began to clear into reality, something in my senses crossed me as comfortingly familiar. My hand felt around blindly as my eyes were still adjusting similarly to a newly born child.**

**It has grasped a soft sheet, I pull it up to my face, as if refusing to awaken. My nose feels the tickle of its fibers and picks up a most subtle scent the was just a comforting and nostalgic. The scent was like an act of déjà vu. 'Where had I once sensed this?' I wondered. I flipped my body to my natural fetal position, my knees bending up nearly to my chest as I covered my head under the sheet's warmth.**

**Suddenly I hear a sweet sound that seemed to chime similarly to another previous sense.**

**"Puuuuuku, dear. You should get up for school now!"**

**The sweet womanly voice echoed in my ear and made me feel peacefully at home. Sounded like a mother,…. But it was not mine. The feeling of curious nostalgia quickly led to my full arousal.**

**As my head being tucked under this sheet, I began to feel uncomfortably warm, and thus flipped the sheet fully off of me.**

…

**What's this? **

**I was wearing a long t-shirt that I did not put it on myself… The ending of this shirt hit my mid thighs. **

**I was curious, but also felt it was best to just flow with the current. I look around sluggishly.**

**I recognize this room, but it is also not mine. Although it was not my room, I felt perfectly comfortable in it. I decided I should probably get up and find out what is going on. I stumble the the house's kitchen to find a familiar face.**

**"Hello, Puku. Boy, you slept for a long time. That t-shirt looks pretty cute on you, by the way."**

**I lazily brush the sandman gifts from my duct, becoming more awake.**

**"Hellooo~~" I yawned, "What am I doing here? I don't remember much…"**

**The familiar woman replied to me, **

**"Well, wittle Puku seemed to have fallen asleep quickly last evening and it worried our Kentin, so he decided to take care of you." She hummed cheerfully, postioning the hand flatly against her cheek while grinning blissfully. I jerked in shock and quickly came to realize my situation. She continued,**

**"Kentin said he didn't know what to do, you were stone-dead asleep and that pitiful boy couldn't even lift you, he doesn't even know where you live now. It seems he had to ask a student who happened to be staying late to help you. When you all arrived here, he looked pretty disappointed…**

**Also, don't worry I got your clothes washed for you!"**

**She had it in her arms nicely folded and handed it to me. I looked down at the brown material. **

**It now felt very soft and clean. I rubbed it against my cheek. Then I looked at what I was wearing.**

**It was embarrassingly short, and I didn't have any shorts under, but I did like the feeling of a cool breeze between my thighs, so I decided to ask questions, then change.**

**"… umm… Where is Ken now then?" I said while correcting my posture by pushing my ankles together and exerting my pressure upon my toes, while straightening my back. It just happened to be a very useful tip that my Wii fit game taught me and while remembering this my lips curl upwards in foolish pride. **

**"Well, Puku. It seemed he was in some rush to get to school today. That Boy… He gave you his bed and was going to sleep on the couch. I teased him for it, oho~"She began to lower her voice a little, but I could still hear it.**

**" I said to that boy, I said; 'what are you doing, there is a woman in your bedroom!'"**

**Not being completely naïve as I lead on, I begin to blush thinking 'Ken's mother is odd… That sneeaaky mom!' She then returned to an audible voice while looking slyly into my eyes.**

**"Besides, Puku, you were whimpering in your sleep; 'I don't want Ken to leave me~"**

**She said in a very girly voice while clasping her hands together, waving it upward.**

**I jerked again, why would I say something so needy?... She began to laugh madly.**

**"Your arms waved out and everything." **

**She's making fun of me. I winced sternly, in disbelief from this accusation. She's kidding me.**

**"So I told him to stay in the room and make sure you were ok during the night! 3"**

**Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh-~**

**My nose exploded from high blood pressure in that moment and I smacked onto the floor, back first, like road kill. My head jilted to the side with my cheek hitting the hard surface and the blood continued to flow out slowly. Still trying desperately lighten the mood I bend my arms and legs, to imitate a flipped turtle. Then promptly rolled over to a fetal position facing the direction that was NOT Ken's awkward mom. Then I put my thumb nail up to my teeth and bit down a little and began to mumble while blubbering quietly with eyes closed.**

**"Good Lord, I hope nothing unbecoming happened while I was asleep…~" **

**"What was that, Puku?" His mum curiously asked me.**

**I continued, in my own world. "I don't want to be asleep for THAT…~~"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**I suddenly shook it off quickly, hoping my dramatic moment wasn't worrying anyone.**

**"…I'm fine...~"**

**No way Ken would do something like that. With that I felt a little pouty.**

**I got up and brushed myself off, I had noticed a little blood had gotten onto the shirt.**

**"awaah…~" I moaned.**

**"Yeah, It was cute seeing you spoon him so closely, like a pillow. Heeheehee.~ His body became so stiff… cute!~~ 3" She did it again, that woman! **

**"mmmmmmmmmmmmmf!-~" I groaned frustratingly and held my nose as my whole self broke out in red. **

**That isssssssss cute~ Thoughts began to run through my mind, about… stuff.**

**Is this woman trying to kill me? This isn't right, I need to get into some normal clothes, now!**

**"Okee Puku, I'll let you finish getting ready. It is getting pretty late~"**

**I was about to sprint off, but then froze almost indefinitely. I began jerking my head nervously toward the nearest clock.**

**"…. Ah-..., I'm late… again…" I wobbled away to get dressed.**

**It took a while to finish, as I was very, very preoccupied and lost in thought. I'm so weird, doing all of those things… I looked down depressingly and ferociously yanked my hood over my head, somewhat believing it would make any difference in hiding my shame.**

**As Ken's mother led me to the door, I had the shirt borrowed folded neatly. I looked down at it and then flashed it toward her, looking in the exact opposite direction of her and trying desperately to avoid eye contact.**

**"s…sorry I got blood on the shirt… Thank You for taking care of me and I apologize for being a burden…"**

**I said muttering somewhat. **

**"Do you need a ride to school?"**

**"I'm fine, thank you." I snapped calmly and began to step out the door.**

**"And Puku… Thank You."**

**I nodded slowly, not really understanding what that meant, but felt a needy need to escape. I shut the door behind me, paused for a second for no particular reason, then paced away from the house.**

**I finally got around that corner. I was already pretty late, so I stopped for a short breath. I sighed.**

**'I'm so awkward, sooo awkward!~' I said to myself, while gently pounding at my forehead. Then I began to breathe slowly while pressing my palms to my eye sockets. **

**"fooooooooooooooo~"**

**My chest was still pounding deeply, but I felt 'calm'.**

**"heeee.., fooooooooooo~"**

**What will I doo? I yawned thoroughly, from over-excitement.**

**I began imagining a little Ken stiffening up shyly, without his glasses. As I imagine this my gaze angles off to a distance, where I'm not looking at anything, if anything through it. Mouth dropped, a little drool and blushing, like a complete dope, a dirty old man. I dramatically drop to my knees pushing a fist into the air while uncurling the fingers gracefully, with the other fist place in the middle of my higher chest, and lifting my head in synchronization.**

**"I'm an awwwwwwful persooooooooooooon!~" I flopped, and thought about how he was my friend and I shouldn't have these kind of feelings. So many conflicting emotions spun, making me dizzy.**

**I then put on my serious mode face and stood tall, pushing my head, theoretically, through the clouds. Brushed myself off and made myself think of something else, namely getting to school.**

**My legs trudged though, like… like a giant duck had jumped onto my feet and weighted them down.**

**Being goofy and dramatic is usually what I do to make myself feel better about a situation, and thus, I continued triumphantly.**

**Finally, I have arrived! I fast walk into the school, when suddenly I see that Blonde Girl and her friends passing out sheets of paper while grinning maniacally, or at least this is what it was looking like.**

**I continue curiously in her direction when the brunette confronts me, the blonde and Asian shortly behind.**

**Almost hovering in a blocking circle around me the brunette hands me one the sheets of paper while coyly grinning at me. I smile at her, maybe they are actually nice, I feel so included!**

**I then begin to look down at the sheet of paper…. !**

**Whaaaaat? I was confused for a second, as I was unsure as to why I was being given a photo copy of the picture Ken and I took the day before,… but then I suddenly realize something.**

**On the picture where I am there is a moustache draw upon my lip with a monocle and bowler hat on my head.**

**I scan to the side where Ken is, on it was a bow, swirly blush on his cheek and lip stick drawn on him. Above it all was a caption saying "Weird old couple" then slightly underneath was "Stupid old man and his ugly specs wife"**

**I stared at it for a second trying to comprehend what the derp this even meant. **

**"Don't worry, noob. With hope, you might become less stupid!"**

**Said the blonde while pridefully pounding her fist against her chest.**

**I look up at her promptly while feeling like I have made a face similar to this; =_ = ( ? )**

**As if I was asking her, what is this supposed to be?**

**"Whatt are you going to cry~~ Wittle baby? Maybe you're not a man after all."**

**Well of course I'm not a man, thought it was pretty obvious.**

**Either way I could feel hurt, I could tell her intentions were bad. They really don't want to be friends after all, heeeh? I sigh. Then suddenly I thought about Ken. Were they trying to portray him as a female?**

**It was ok when it was me, but being mean to Ken is just unforgivable.**

**Suddenly the Blonde begins to speak again;**

**"Don't think just because Nathaniel is a nice guy you can just go after him."**

**She sticks out her tongue then leaves.**

**What the derp does that even mean, why does she assume I'll go after Nat? I scratch my head in confusion.**

**Unless! Is she jealous? Does she like him herself? :O ohhhwaaa **

**After walking around in the hall, finding out what to do next, I suddenly see Ken in the distance.**

**He seemed to be talking with someone. A she someone!**

**That feeling… It's the same feeling I got when Talking to Iris. That painful gird feeling.**

**She girl oddly had green hair. She also wore glasses and had pinkish eyes.**

**I don't know why but it was hard for me to admit, she was cute! **

**I wonder if he would like her, I thought slightly depressingly to myself.**

**She then grabs his hand in a clasp. My stomach flipped. She's getting…. Waay to close to him…**

**I was about to go over there but my confidence dropped like a stone. I… I'm not sure what to do, I want to talk to him, but something is keeping me back. I bit my sleeve, I kind of felt like crying. Still I had no clue why my emotions where reacting so much. Still biting my sleeve I begin to turn to walk away when I hear my name.**

**"Puku! Puuuku~~?"**

**It was his. I turn slowly back toward his direction.**

**He looks at this green haired girl while speaking,**

**"This is Puku, my friend."**

**His FRIEND!? **

**Wait, why am I bothered by that, we are friends. But.. I thought we were…**

**Best friends? Was that what I was thinking? Something made my want to yell we are more than JUST friends, dangit!**

**I bit my tongue.**

**Somehow though, that made me think… What am I to him?... What is he exactly to me?**

**Somehow,… I can't just describe him as my best friend. It's like…. I want to be with him forever.**

**Then I begin to think that this is starting to sound familiar, but fear causes me to stop my thinking.**

**"It's nice to meet you, let's be bros!"**

**"It's nice to meet you, too,…." I draw a blank, who is this?**

**Ken then bobbed his head nervously remembering his manners,**

**"Oh! Umm Puku, this is Ailes! She's in one of my classes and we get along really well. Maybe we can all be good friends now!"**

**Something about those words pierced me, like a stake to a vampire. I felt the pressure welling up in my esophagus… Was it the fact Ken said they got along well? What a selfish person I must be… I thought I wanted Ken to make lots of friends and be happy, but somehow I feel fearful… He seems to be making friends fast here, maybe I feel like he won't have time for me anymore. I was deep in thought, looking down at the ground slightly.**

**"Puku? Are you doing okay, you've been a little off lately."**

**By this time Ailes had trotted off somewhere. Something regretful slipped out in the absence of my mind,**

**"Where'd your girlfriend go all of a sudden?!" I said pouting, unknowing the thought was out loud.**

**I then popped in realization and quickly began to defend my case. **

**"HA! Umm, I was just… picking on you?...- it just slipped out, It was an accident!"**

**Ken's head bent in a blank, sad, emotionless look. **

**"Puku… What are you doing to me…? Like yesterday after school, I know you were tired, but…. I don't understand… If we're friends, why did you do that?"**

**I stood in shock also becoming stoically emotionless in my expression. I completely forgot about that…**

**Why did I do that? What made me engage in such an intimate sort of act as trying to eat a cookie that was already in his mouth? Then I suddenly recalled this morning and what his mother had been telling me.**

**He continued,**

**"and-.. Today? You don't just blurt out things you don't really feel personally, Puku." He lectured me and was probably right.**

**"Puku… Were you…" He glazed doubtfully, but continued just the same.**

**"Were you.. Jealous…?"**

**Jealous… I didn't think of that possibility… But… wouldn't that mean…..**

**"Ken… I don't… know…."**

**I felt sad, am I confessing something? **

**Suddenly Ken interjects,**

**"…. Don't you know… how I.. feel…?" He pinkens frustratingly, "How I feel about.. You?."**

**Ken's disposition becomes depressed, but his face remains stern.**

**"I'm not a toy… " He began to mumble.**

**Huh? What does he mean by all of that?**

**"I don't want to be a joke! Puku, I couldn't even carry you myself! What kind of man am I!?" **

**He cried in frustration, then paced hesitantly away from me in embarrassment. I was speechless.**

**Ken feels insufficient in himself as a man… this must be my fault… Why did I pass out? Why?**

**Could this mean something grave in the near future? I felt an odd premonition with that…**

**I don't want him to feel that way… Not at all… He's not pleased with himself? **

**But… I think he's just perfect the way he is… Why can't he see himself the way I do?**

**My chest throbbed, he said man… Ken… is a man. Feeling dizzy with thought I place support upon my cheeks with my palms with my thoughts wandering perversely, as normal.**

**I stood there motionless...**

**...**

**What was I supposed to do?**

**Continued in Chapter 2.5**


End file.
